Al cruzar la calle
by Tity-burst.of.butterflies
Summary: "Encontrar al amor de tu vida puede ser tan inesperado como ganar la lotería; suerte, destino. Llámalo como quieras, pero algo me llevo a ti y ya no te pienso dejar ir. Mi amor platónico, mi amor real, mi única luz." -summary medio raro, pero no se me ocurrio otro xD


**HOLA HOLA! como están? yo aquí de nuevo con otro drabble (o viñeta, no lo se xD) de Fairy Tail.**

**lamento informar que Fairy Tail no me pertenece T.T es de Hiro Mashima (o super Trollshima, como les guste mas :D)**

**_-es un universo alterno, así que no se sorprendan si están las personalidades diferentes-_  
><strong>

**_-se vale soñar (es por eso que escribí esto, para que nadie me despierte la la la)-_**

**la ultima vez olvide escribir un par de aclaraciones, pero ahora creo que también estoy olvidando algo, así que espero que les guste, y cualquier reclamo y/o sugerencia díganla con confianza, estoy aquí para aprender.**

**mejor no entretengo mas y a leer.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Encontrar al amor de tu vida puede ser tan inesperado como ganar la lotería; suerte, destino. Llámalo como quieras, pero algo me llevo a ti y ya no te pienso dejar ir. Mi amor platónico, mi amor real, mi única luz."<em>

* * *

><p>Al cruzar la calle.<p>

.

.

.

Normalmente la gente que me rodea me cataloga de manera instantánea por ser distraído, torpe, infantil, idiota y bueno, un sinfín de descalificativos a mi persona; pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de las cosas, o bueno, de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo; me di cuenta que desde hace algún tiempo me siento extraño, desde el momento exacto en que la vi por primera vez, así es, una chica se adueñó por completo de mis pensamientos.

Sucedió hace unos meses, después de buscar trabajo por muchos lugares, un amigo se apiado de mí y me ofreció trabajar con él, su amor por los animales lo llevo a iniciar un negocio de venta de alimento para mascotas, correas, ropa, bueno, de todo para la comodidad de los animales en general. Como decía, era mi primer día de trabajo, una clienta algo mayor quería un saco de 20 kilos de alimento para sus cachorros y como no tenía la fuerza necesaria para llevar la comida por si misma le ofrece mi ayuda para cargar yo mismo el saco en su vehículo, y ahí fue cuando la vi.

Una chica rubia, cabello suelto, no muy alta, pero tampoco tan pequeña, venia escuchando música, eso supuse al ver sus audífonos puestos. Se detuvo en una pequeña tienda, justo frente a mí cruzando la calle, y aunque la tienda estaba cerrada, ella se quedó allí esperando. Hasta que vi que a ella se le acercaban una pareja mayor, y ella los recibió sonriendo. Sus blancos dientes, su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate robaron por completo mi atención, y lo comprendí; no solo fue una simple atracción, algo nació de manera inmediata. Y ahí estaba yo, con un saco de 20 kilos de alimento para perro en mi hombro derecho, parado en la puerta de mi lugar de trabajo, congelado con su sonrisa, como un idiota.

Cuando salí de mi estupor y volví a la realidad, la pobre señora aun esperaba por su compra fuera de su auto, no sé si realmente me demore tanto, pero ahora cada vez que la miro, los segundos se congelan. Al final descubrí que ella trabaja frente a mí y verla de lunes a viernes cada semana, hace que agradezca a mi amigo por esta oportunidad laboral, claro que nunca se lo diría directamente.

Han pasado cuatro meses a partir de ese día, ahora es invierno, y mientras veo como caen los copos de nieve, la observo en silencio, como camina lentamente perdida en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole a la vida, a pesar de ser un día gris ella lo ilumina con su luz, y esta es la mejor parte, voltea a verme antes de entrar a trabajar, su sonrisa crece un poco más y agita su mano en forma de saludo, a mi parecer esa es su sonrisa más bella, porque va dirigida solo para mí. En estos meses, no nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, pero nos dirigimos la palabra, saludos y sonrisas. Logre saber su nombre, tan lindo como ella, Lucy, Luce, luz, para mi ella es luz, brilla a pesar de tanta oscuridad y aunque me demore, lograre ganarme un lugar en su corazón, seré su amigo, y luchare por ser algo más, porque para mí, creo que ella se convirtió en mi amor platónico, y definitivamente no me rendiré, hasta que ser su único amor.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que le haya gustado y la verdad es un tema bastante repetido creo yo, pero cuando la inspiración llega no le importan los clichés (es lo que hay xD) se que es un poco (demasiado) corto, pero sentí que si lo intentaba alargar mas no quedaría como quería (suele pasar xD)<strong>

**así**** que espero estar de vuelta por aquí :D**

**saludos! :D**


End file.
